wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Azusa Kibuishi
Azusa Kibuishi was another tadpole in the Wonderland series. She too was a mental patient at Chou Mori Institution. Mikado Ryuugamine tries to stop her from committing suicide, but she jumps in front of the train in Ikebukuro station. Appearance and Personality Appearance Azusa was wearing a schoolgirl uniform at the time of her death. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. Azusa was also pale and slender. Personality Aside from her childhood bipolar disorder, Azusa was generally a nice girl who loved her mother, aunt, friends, and boyfriend. When her awakening occurred, she accidentally killed everyone dear to her and became depressed. Back Story Azusa grew up in a single parent home. She was a moody child despite having somewhat normal childhood. The little girl would run off crying at random times and randomly act out. At age eleven, Azusa was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Despite being on medication from between eleven and twelve, her mother didn't buy it. The mother didn't believe in doctors, but her aunt was the one who pushed for Azusa to go to the doctor in the first. For two years, Azusa went off of her medication and actually did well. She even made friends. Things got worse when Azusa's aunt died. Azusa's symptoms worsen. The teachers constantly called her mother out to the school. Unable to deal, she sent her daughter to Chou Mori Institution. After the institution was shut down, Azusa tried to live a normal life. But things took a turn for the worse when her awakening took place. She couldn't control her powers and ended up killing everyone dear to her and complete strangers. Storyline History Wonderland Chaos Azusa is about to jump to her death in Ikebukuro Station when Mikado tries to stop her by talking to her. She calms that she has killed her boyfriend, mother, and friends and doesn't want to be a monster. He offers her to come with him to his group, but she refuses and jumps in front of the train to her death. Tadpole Powers Primary Trait Azusa could make a person's desires go out of control that they pursue them until they neglect their other needs and die. Secondary Trait She could also hear thoughts of someone close to her. Augmentations Azusa could easily attach the opposite sex. She was also highly intelligent and could see the future. Relationships Kibuishi-san Kibuishi-san was Azusa's mother. She didn't believe in doctors and tried to take care of her daughter the natural way. Things got worse after Kibuishi-san's older sister died, things grew worse. Azusa accidentally killed her mother with her powers. Keizo Azusa met Keizo on the subway. Her friends, Mai and Chiho, pushed her to talk to him. The initial meeting wound up being too awkward, but the two end up dating. However, things took a turn for the worse Azusa's powers awoke. She ended up accidentally killing him. Mai and Chiho Mai and Chiho were Azusa's best friends. It amazed her that they stayed by her side even when she was at her worse with her bipolar disorder. Mai and Chiho pushed her to introduce herself to Keizo. They even stayed with Azusa post-Chou Mori. In the end, she accidentally killed them with her powers. Trivia * Azusa is the second tadpole to die. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Tadpoles Category:Chou Mori Patients Category:Deceased Characters